Kalista
}} Abilities of her target before they hit. Additionally, her basic attacks only deal physical damage. |description2 = If Kalista enters a movement command while winding her basic attack or , she dashes a short distance in the target direction, scaling with her boot tier. While dashing, her basic attack wind-up is only reduced by per , rather than the standard 1%. |description3 = Additionally, Kalista begins the game with a unique item, . Kalista hurls The Black Spear at the target allied champion, beginning a short ritual, during which both Kalista and her target are unable to act and her target performs their death animation. Upon finishing the ritual, the target becomes Oathsworn to her for the remainder of the game.}} |range = | | }} |targeting = Martial Poise is a self-buff with a linear dash ability. Oathsworn is a self-buff . |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Martial Poise's dash can be used to pass terrain. * "Martial Poise's" dash scales with her boot tier. Without boots, her dash is equal to 250 units, with Tier One boots, "Martial Poise's" dash is 300 units, and with Tier Two boots her dash is 350 units. http://boards.euw.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/champions-gameplay-en/hzmqleA1-kalistas-dash-range These values are for dashes triggered by an auto attack, as dashes from a appear to have different values. ** In conjunction with Martial Poise, can function as a linear dash - since does not require a target and Martial Poise is triggered on wind-up and not on-hit. * Critical strikes only deal 90% of normal value. |video = Kalista IVideo }} Kalista hurls a fast and narrow spear, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. |description2 = If Pierce kills its target, the spear continues onward, passing all stacks from the dead victim to the next enemy it hits. This can repeat indefinitely until the spear reaches its maximum distance. |leveling = |range = 1150 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting ='Pierce' is a linear, colliding skill shot that passes through targets that it kills. |damagetype =physical |projectile =true |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *So long as Pierce keeps killing the enemies it hits, it will continue to pass through up to maximum range. ** stacks will accumulate, if Pierce kills multiple enemies who each had stacks. |video = Kalista QVideo |speed = ~2100}} If Kalista and her ally land a basic attack against the same target within 2 seconds of each other, the target takes bonus magic damage. |description2 = Damage is capped against minions and monsters and executes minions at or less. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 10 seconds. |description3 = Kalista commands a soul to move to the target location, which then returns to a point near the cast location and repeats its route, up to a total of 7 laps. The Sentinel provides in a cone in front of it and, if it spots an enemy champion, screams and stalks them for the next 4 seconds, them for the duration. |description4 = Kalista stores a charge of Sentinel periodically, and can store up to 2 charges. |leveling = of target's max. health}}| }} |range = 5000 |cooldown = 30 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 25 |costtype = mana |targeting ='Sentinel' is a skill shot that sends a pet to patrol across the target location. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *When Kalista or her ally attack an enemy, they will place a mark above the target's head that resembles half a spearhead. The joining attack will complete the spearhead. *The damage dealt by Soul-Marked is credited to Kalista and will benefit from Kalista's magic penetration and spell effects. In the event that the scores a kill using Soul-Marked's damage, they will get a message stating "Kill Secured" in place of the usual gold pop-up. *The vision from the sentinel grants assists, or kills if they spot an enemy champion that dies shortly thereafter. This might be a bug |video = Kalista WVideo }} While Rend is not on cooldown, Kalista's basic attacks and each leave a spear in her target for up to 4 seconds, stacking infinitely. |description2= Kalista rips all spears from nearby enemies, dealing physical damage and them for 2 seconds. Spears beyond the first deal reduced damage. |description3 = If Rend kills at least one target, its cooldown is reset. If Rend kills two or more targets, it refunds . |leveling2 = % AD)}} % |range = |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana |targeting ='Rend' is a point blank auto-targeted ability. |damagetype =physical |projectile = |spelleffects =area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Despite the description that Rend's stacks accumulate infinitely, the maximum amount of stacks a target can hold is 254. ** This effectively means that Rend's maximum damage output is % AD)}}. |video = Kalista EVideo }} Kalista draws her ally next to her, placing them in for 4 seconds. |description2 = During Fate's Call, Kalista's Oathsworn can click on the target location to dash there, stopping at the first enemy hit, all surrounding enemies and landing themselves at their attack range from the target. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |leveling2 = |targeting = Fate's Call is an auto-targeted buff to the Oathsworn champion. The second portion of Fate's Call is a colliding linear skill shot that has an area of effect. |damagetype= |projectile=false |spelleffects=false |onhiteffects = |spellshield =will block the knockup. |additional= * As long as the champion remains held by Fate's Call, they are untargetable and invisible. They are represented by a symbol above Kalista's head until they expend the dash associated with Fate's Call. * If Kalista dies while holding the , the Oathsworn will remain untargetable until they expend the dash or until the 4 seconds for which Kalista may hold the Oathsworn runs out. * Kalista will take her with her if she uses . This has been confirmed as intentional. Kalista and Teleport |video = Kalista RVideo }} Pets |image= |description=''Sentinels'' are autonomous minions that patrol a targeted area until they detect an enemy champion, which they then chase. **''Sentinels'' have directional vision, and are unable to see outside of their indicated cone. **The return point for the Sentinel is placed at the earliest point within 1400 units of the point of cast where the Sentinel has a direct/unobstructed line of sight with the point of cast. *** If cast from a brush, the Sentinel will always return to the brush since it would not be able to see the point of cast until within the brush. For example, if cast from mid lane to scout pit, the return point will be placed within the brush at the edge of the lane - since it can see the point of cast from the brush. ** Sentinels appear to move a minimum of 1400 units, and in the event they are cast very close to Kalista and are always in sight range, they will just move along the full length of the line each time. ** Sentinels start out with 480 movement speed when they are released, which gradually decreases down to their normal speed. A Sentinel with 1 health will have its movement speed lowered to . ** Sentinels can be targeted by enemy turrets, which destroy them instantly, but not enemy minions. ** Enemy champions can only damage Sentinels with basic attacks. |health=2 |hpregen=0 |damage=0 |damagetype=N/A |sight=450 |armor=0 |mr=0 |attackspeed=0 |movespeed=280 |gold=10 gold |exp=0 exp |aoe=0 }} References cs:Kalista de:Kalista es:Kalista fr:Kalista pl:Kalista pt-br:Kalista ru:Kalista Category:Released champion Category:2014 release Category:Dash champion Category:Scout champion Category:Slow champion Category:Knockup champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Ranged champion Category:Pet champion